Leur Retour
by Megara1
Summary: Un an plus tôt Bella et Carlisle quittaient précipitamment Forks ensemble.Ils sont obligés de revenir dans le petit village …pourquoi sont ils partis ? Que sont ils devenus? Qu'ont ils fait durant leurs absences ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici ma seconde histoire twilight / fascination après « **Bella's New Departure **« , fiction en anglais, encore incomplète à ce jour, basée aussi sur le couple Carlisle/Bella.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette première partie et que vous aurez le temps de laisser un petit review.

PS : Comme l'a très bien noté un de mes revieweuse, Nienna-lo : Cette histoire est dans un univers alternatif mais Carlisle reste un vampire tout comme toute sa famille...concernant Bella vous saurez si elle est humaine ou vampire dans les prochains chapitres ( et oui, un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal )

* * *

**Leur Retour**

Sommaire : Un an plus tôt Bella et Carlisle quittaient précipitamment Forks ensemble. Ils sont obligés de revenir dans le petit village lors de l'enterrement de Charlie…pourquoi sont ils partis ? Que sont ils devenus ? Qu'ont ils fait durant leurs absences ? Toutes ses questions auront leurs réponses au fil des chapitres. ( Univers Alternatif )

Partie 1 :

A Forks, petite ville de Washington D.C, par un dimanche matin gris et pluvieux les habitants s'étaient rendus tous rendu à l'église par l'enterrement de Charlie Swan, le shérif du village, tué quelques jours plus tôt lors du braquage de la supérette de la petite ville.

A l'extérieur de l'église, sur le perron, une jeune femme hésitait à rentrer.

« Allez Bella, sois courageuse. Tu as promis à ta mère que tu ferais un discours pour Charlie », la poussa à côté d'elle Carlisle Cullen.

« Je sais Carlisle mais j'ai peur des réactions de tout le monde. Cela fait tout de même un an qu'on a quitté ce village comme des voleurs »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai peur, peur de la réaction de ma famille mais tu as cependant écouté le discours de Billy Black, il était si émouvant…ton père mérite que tu lui rends un dernier hommage sinon tu va le regretter toute ta vie »

« Tu as raison je t'aime » déclara Bella l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime aussi » puis Carlisle mit sa main sur le ventre bombé de Bella «toi aussi, je t'aime »

Bella lui sourit, prit une grande respiration et entra dans l'église, suivi de Carlisle.

La porte, très lourde, grinça et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les murmures emplirent l'église.

« C'est Bella, la voilà de retour à Forks »

« Regarde qui l'accompagne : Carlisle Cullen, la rumeur devait être vraie »

« Oui, il a vraiment quitté sa femme pour être avec elle »

Le curé se racla la gorge et le brouhaha créé par l'arrivée de Bella et Carlisle s'atténua.

« J'aimerais donner la dernière parole à Isabella, la fille de Charlie, qui va nous parler de son père, avant de finir cette messe »

Carlisle rassura Bella d'une pression de sa main vers la sienne, alla s'asseoir et la laissa marcher jusqu'à l'autel.

« Mais elle est enceinte ? ! » marmonna Jessica

« En tout cas elle est splendide, elle irradie de beauté », déclara Angela.

C'est vrai que Bella ressemblait à un ange, même vêtu du noir, avec ses longs cheveux. Elle monta quelques marches la menant à l'autel et ajusta nerveusement le micro.

« Merci mon père » elle lui sourit et commença son discours évitant tout de suite le regard des enfants Cullen « Mon père, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le connaître mais ce temps m'a suffi pour comprendre qu'il était un véritable héros ne voulant que paix et amour pour Forks. J'ai eu des regrets, tout comme lorsque je me suis fâchée avec lui à mon départ de Forks », elle regarda rapidement Carlisle qui lui sourit légèrement pour lui donner du courage « Mais j'ai été heureuse de voir que l'on s'étaient compris grâce à nos lettres et nos coups de fils. J'ai été très heureuse de pouvoir l'appeler 'papa' même si cela m'a été difficile de le lui dire. Charlie, papa, tu vas me manquer, sache que je sais que tu es dans un endroit meilleur, ici tout le monde te regrettera. Papa, une dernière chose tu seras ravi d'apprendre que si j'accouche d'un petit garçon alors je l'appellerais Charlie comme toi », Bella eut un petit sourire puis quitta l'estrade et alla rejoindre Carlisle tout au fond, en y allant elle croisa le regard embué de sa mère et fut ravie de savoir que son discours l'avait ému.

Le curé parla une dernière fois et un dernier chant retentit dans l'église. Puis tout le monde se leva et très rapidement un petit groupe de personne se forma autour de Carlisle et Bella.

« Ma chérie, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas » déclara Renée la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je me devais d'être là maman. Papa méritait ce dernier hommage »

« Je suis très contente de te voir Bella, ton départ m'a fait beaucoup de peine »

« Merci Angela. Peut-être devrions nous continuer les préparatifs et allait jusqu'au cimetière » déclara Bella voyant que Billy et des policiers portant le cercueil de Charlie se trouvaient déjà dehors

« Tu as raison ma chérie, on pourra discuter après »

« Oui, recueillons nous encore »

Ils quittèrent l'église mais Bella remarqua que Carlisle ne les suivait pas, elle vit qu'il avait remarqué ses « enfants », encore à l'intérieur de l'église, mais tout comme elle il remarqua l'absence d'Esmé.

« Partez devant, j'arrive » déclara Bella au petit groupe, elle retourna dans l'église et se mit à côté de Carlisle « Tu devrais leur parler maintenant. Nous sommes aussi venus pour ça »

Carlisle, à côté d'elle, sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais c'est encore l'enterrement de ton père »

« Propose leur de passer les voir après et pose des questions sur Esmé maintenant «

« Tu es vraiment géniale, tu as une si belle âme mon amour »

« Toi aussi, ne l'oublie pas »

Carlisle lui sourit, lui caressant la joue et la laissa partir rejoindre sa mère et ses amis. Il prit une grande respiration et alla vers sa famille.

**A SUIVRE …**

_N'oubliez pas un petit review fait toujours plaisir !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !!

Tout d'abord merci pour tout vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant. Concernant les reviews où je n'ai pas pu répondre je vais le faire de suite :

**Ksie** : merci !!

**Leslie :** Merci !! Pour les questions tu auras des réponses petit à petit, mais aussi tu auras de nouvelles questions !

**Feerie **: C'est sure Carlisle et Bella ne sont pas une ship préférée (les gens préfèrent Bella/Jasper ) cependant si tu arrives à lire les « Bellisle » anglaises, sur il y en a beaucoup d'intéressantes.

**Lynou** : Même réponse que Feerie !! Voici la suite !!

**Abby915** : Merci pour ton review

* * *

Partie 2 :

« Bonjour, comment allez vous ? »

« Papa, tu nous as manqué » Alice le serra dans ses bras et vit rapidement le futur de Bella et Carlisle « Alors, le bébé de Bella est vraiment le tien ! »

« Oui, et il y a une explication logique à ceci, je vous le promet »

« Comment peux tu être si joyeuse de le voir après tout le mal qu'il a fit à cette famille Alice ? » demanda Rosalie

« C'était il y a un an Rosalie » intervint Emmett « Et puis il n'y a pas eu de mort »

Jasper et lui serrèrent la main de Carlisle.

« Tout le monde va bien papa, je te rassure »

« J'aimerais vraiment tout vous expliquer, puis je passer à la maison à la fin de l'enterrement ? »

« Bien sur papa »

« Sache Carlisle qu tu n'es pas le bienvenu chez nous, Rosalie, Esmé et moi continuons à le penser. Cependant nous avons aussi le droit à ta version des faits » déclara Edward qui parla pour la première fois.

« Bien, alors à tout à l'heure » Carlisle alla partir rejoindre Bella mais avant ajouta : « Toutes tes visions étaient justes Alice, et crois moi j'en suis navré pour certaines mais tellement heureux pour d'autres. »

A l'enterrement il se plaça juste derrière Bella et quand elle se retourna, d'un regard, elle sut que ça s'était bien passé et elle en fut soulagée.

* * *

Après l'enterrement Bella dut subir un interrogatoire de part sa mère et ses amis.

« Je suis enceinte de 7 mois », Bella sourit « Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille, ce sera la surprise. Je suis très heureuse. Carlisle ne m'a pas quitté depuis notre départ de Forks » elle préféra laisser sous-entendre qu'il était le père « Maman, sois rassurée avec lui je ressens un réel sentiment de plénitude, il est déjà un père formidable et il le restera » ajouta Bella souriant à Carlisle.

« Pourtant il a bien quitté sa famille, non ? » demanda Jessica

« Oui, mais j'ai immédiatement regretté mon geste, croyez moi »

« Vas-tu revenir à Forks ? » demanda Angela

« Non, on a une nouvelle vie à Volterra, en Italie. On a rencontré des gens géniaux qui nous ont beaucoup aidé et nous ont accepté comme on était. Comme vous à mon arrivée »

« Alors vous repartez rapidement, mais chérie, tu passeras me voir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Où c'est toi qui viendras, peu importe. J'aurais du temps à te consacrer. C'est promis »

« Bella, je suis surprise de voir combien tu es devenue si rapidement mature. Tu m'impressionnes. »

« Merci maman, c'est grâce à Carlisle » elle posa la main sur son vendre « Et grâce à ce don du ciel »

Carlisle regarda sa montre.

« Ma famille doit nous attendre, allons y » déclara t il « Je ne souhaite pas les faire attendre »

« Bien » déclara Bella prenant nerveusement la main de Carlisle, elle serra dans ses bras sa mère et ses amis « A bientôt maman » et ils partirent.

* * *

Arrivés au niveau du bois entourant la demeure d'Esmé et de sa famille Bella et Carlisle ralentirent.

« Comment ont-ils réagi en t'écoutant parler ? » demanda Bella

« Rosalie était fâchée, c'est normal elle est très famille et elle ne t'a jamais apprécié »

« C'est un doux euphémisme »

« Edward était aussi furieux mais Alice était ravie de me revoir. Emmett a calmé Rosalie comme à son habitude et Jasper et lui m'ont serré la main »

« Alors presque rien n'a changé…tu as du être changé »

« Oui, j'avais peur qu'ils ne décident de m'éviter »

« Crois tu qu'ils ont mit Esmé au courant ? » demanda Bella

« Je l'espère, mais les a t elle cru avec le bébé ?, ça m'étonnerait ! »

Ils quittèrent le bois et montèrent les marches menant au perron…

_A Suivre…_

_

* * *

  
_

PS : Pour tout ceux qui râleront concernant ce « cliffhanger », je devais m'arrêter avant leur entrée dans la forêt au début mais j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que je DOIVE arrêter …

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review !!


	3. Chapter 3

xBonjour à tous !!

Je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont été laissé anonymement et tout de suite après la suite de l'histoire :

**Abby915** : trois reviews pour un seul chapitre, cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Sache que normalement concernant cette histoire je compte la mettre à jour toutes les deux ou trois semaines ( sauf quand je partirais en vacances à la fin de Septembre, là il faudra être plus patiente )

**Christel **: Promis il n'y aura pas trop de sang ( rire de sadique ;) ). Sinon pour les visions d'Alice elle en a eu plusieurs : Carlisle a été heureux concernant le bébé de Bella, et pour l'autre vision où il lui dit qu'il a été navré tu comprendras sa réaction en lisant le chapitre 4.

**Sherley **: Merci, as-tu lu « déchirement » et « changement » ? Ce sont deux Bella/Carlisle écrites par un autre auteur sur ce même site…et bien sûre elles sont en français.

**Méganne3** : Je suis bien contente de « rencontrer » une nouvelle fan Bella/Carlisle (chez nous la ship s'appelle Bellisle ), bienvenue !!

* * *

Part 3 :

Alice leur ouvrit, sourit à Carlisle, mais son visage se referma à cause de Bella.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la bienvenue ici »

« Mais tout ce que je dirais va la concerner. Et puis elle doit aussi donner son point de vue. »

« C'est bon Alice, laisse les entrer qu'on en finissent ! » s'exclama Edward au premier étage.

Alice les laissa entrer et ils la suivirent au premier étage.

« Alors c'était vrai ! C'est injuste ! » S'exclama Esmé en voyant le ventre rond de Bella et se précipitant à l'étage vers sa chambre.

Tout les Cullens se regardèrent peinés, tous sauf Carlisle qui regarda Bella. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

« Merci. S'il te plaît avec ce que je viens d'entendre active ton bouclier au moindre problème » murmura Carlisle à son oreille

Carlisle l'embrassa rapidement et monta vers son ancienne chambre.

« Comment avez-vous ait pour vous comprendre ? As-tu développé un don de télépathie ? » Demanda Alice surprise par l'échange entre le couple.

« Non, c'est ainsi que l'on communique. Mais j'ai développé effectivement un don quand Carlisle m'a transformé : un bouclier de protection contre toutes sortes d'attaques, physiques ou psychiques, qui protège, si je le veux, les personnes à côté de moi »

« C'est pour cela que je n'ai eu aucunes visions de vous après votre départ »

« J'ai du inconsciemment les bloquer »

« Inconsciemment, mon œil ?! » s'exclama Rosalie « Tu voulais juste rester seule avec Carlisle. »

« Pas du tout. Je n'ai appris à maîtriser ce don que lorsque notre vie a été mise en danger. »

« En danger, vous avez été traqué ? » demanda Jasper

« Le terme est exact, mais maintenant nous sommes protégés. C'est une longue histoire ; j'attends Carlisle pour qu'on vous en parle. »

« Puis je toucher ? » demanda Alice alors que tout les regards se fixèrent sur le ventre de Bella.

« Bien sure » répondit Bella en souriant, lui prenant sa main gauche et la déposant sur son ventre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma vision a été exacte c'est… » elle se tut, elle vint d'avoir une autre vision « Charlie sera très heureux, ce sera un petit garçon, il aura les cheveux de Carlisle et tes yeux Bella »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Bella tremblant comme une feuille « Puis je m'asseoir ? Il y a trop d'émotions…je crois que je risque de m'évanouir »

« D'accord Bella, installe toi sur le canapé » déclara Jasper, impressionné de la voir plus pale que d'habitude.

« Merci, merci à toi Alice » murmura Bella.

« Tu ne savais pas pour le sexe ? » demanda Alice surprise.

« Non, comme je l'ai dit à l'église. Nous avons vu des vampires comme toi pouvant voir le passé et le futur mais pour ces visionnaires tout était flou…tu m'as rassuré »

Et avant que Bella ne soit bombardée par de nouvelles questions Carlisle descendit avec Esmé et remarqua immédiatement le changement chez Bella.

« Que s'est il passé durant mon absence ? Bella, as-tu utilisé ton bouclier de protection ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Esmé haussa un sourcil en écoutant le terme « bouclier », Edward lui donna quelques explications alors que Carlisle s'assit à côté de Bella et lui prit les mains.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Réponds-moi Bella »

« Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus en étant vampire…ce sont mes larmes ; j'aurais aimé pleurer à l'enterrement de papa et il y a quelques secondes pleurer de joie à cause de la vision d'Alice », puis Bella sourit à Carlisle « Ce sera un garçon »

Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

« Alors tout se passera bien si Alice l'a vu. Elle a toujours été très douée avec ses visions »

« J'aurais préféré l'être moins par moment » déclara cette dernière regardant Esmé, Carlisle puis Bella.

« Justement je crois savoir à quelle vision tu dois penser. Bella et moi devons nous expliquer, on va le faire, ainsi vous aurez toutes les versions ? Installez vous»

**A Suivre…**

Vous avez déjà une première explication et la réponse à une de vos questions, pour en connaître plus sur le passé partagé de Bella et Carlisle attendez encore quelques jours.

N'oubliez pas le petit review !!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! !

Comme promis, avant mon départ en vacances pour la Turquie ( sans Internet, pour deux semaines ) voici la suite de mon histoire…mauvaise nouvelle : pour m'instant je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite et ça m'étonne qu'en vacances j'ai le temps alors soyez patients s'il vous plaît !

Avant la suite voici la réponse à mes reviewers qui ne se sont pas loggés.

**abby915** : Deux reviews pour le précédent chapitre, merci ! ! Je vois que tu aies accro à cette histoire et cela me touche énormément.

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : C'est vrai qu'il ait difficile de trouver des Bellisle en français, j'espère que malgré ses soucis l'auteur de « Changement » nous postera un nouveau chapitre bientôt. Pour les Bella/Emmett je ne suis pas fan de cette ship ( en fait je ne lis que des Bellisle ) donc désolée je ne peux te renseigner…essaye seulement d'en lire en anglais si tu peux, c'est plus simple à trouver. Au fait, très bon résumé !

**Moajackspa** : J'aime beaucoup lorsque des fans d'autre ship viennent lire des Bellisle, cela me fait énormément plaisir, merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer. Pour ta question la réponse et dès le début du chapitre !

**miss-yukiie-pink** : Normalement j'attends deux ou trois semaines pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Pour le prochain il faudra patienter un peu plus le temps que je l'écrive. Merci pour ta review

**Méganne 3** : Merci pour ta review, je vois que tu prends le temps à chaque chapitre, merci ! !

_Chapitre précédent__ :_

« Justement je crois savoir à quelle vision tu dois penser. Bella et moi devons nous expliquer, on va le faire, ainsi vous aurez toutes les versions ? Installez vous»

Partie 4 :

Tous obéirent à Carlisle s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne la parole mais à leur surprise ce fut Bella qui commença.

« J'ai toujours pensé dès ma rencontre avec Edward que j'étais sa tua cantante et inversement. Lorsque je l'ai vu s'éloigner de moi je ne me suis pas inquiétée, j'avais plus peur de perdre ma meilleure amie » Bella regarda Alice « et votre si spéciale famille. Un soir alors que je revenais d'une fête chez Angela Victoria m'a attaqué, on sait que tôt ou tard elle le ferait à cause de la mort de James et j'étais seule : c'était une excellente raison pour le faire ! »

« Essaies tu de me culpabiliser ? Dois je te rappeler que tu es parti avec mon père ? » demanda Edward.

« Edward, laisse la continuer, je veux tout savoir même si cela me fait mal » intervint Esmé.

« Je ne t'en veux plus, pas après que Carlisle m'ait transformé comme j'ai été mortellement blessé après qu'il ait tué Victoria. »

« Tu as vraiment failli mourir ? » demanda Alice surprise.

« Tes visions ne te l'ont pas montré ? »

« Non, j'ai juste vu que tu étais une vampire bien après, durant votre… » Alice se tut en regardant Esmé.

« Je vais continuer » préféra intervenir Carlisle « Pour moi Bella faisait partie de la famille et j'étais énervé de voir combien tu l'évitais Edward. Cependant je me suis dis que ça te passerait et j'ai eu tord. »

« Que s'est il passé après ta transformation ? » demanda Jasper à Bella.

« C'était si bizarre, c'est comme si Bella était née pour devenir vampire : il n'y a fallu qu'une journée pour que la transformation s'accomplisse et tout de suite après son sang m'appelait. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, tu es la tua cantante de Bella et d'Esmé, et Edward dans tout ça ? »

« Quand Edward s'est éloigné je n'ai rien ressenti même si je continuais à vouloir être vampire. J'ai essayé de me persuader que ses sentiments reviendraient mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. »

« Quand à Esmé et moi je préfère lui expliquer cela tout à l'heure mais nous n'étions pas destinés à vivre ensemble éternellement. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'exclama Rosalie « Il a suffi que tu fasses les quatre volontés de cette idiote pour que tu sois lié à elle. »

« Rosalie, modère tes paroles ! » s'exclama Carlisle énervé « Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as. Bella et moi on a fait parti d'une prophétie. »

« Et maintenant une prophétie qu'allez vous imaginer pour que l'on vous accepte ?! » , puis Rosalie se tourna vers Jasper « Que ressens tu ? »

Jasper hésita.

« Vas y fils, Bella a désactivé son bouclier. »

Jasper se concentra.

« Seulement de la vérité et du stress », il ajouta pour être clair : « Stress à cause du bébé »

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda alors Emmett.

« Celle des Volturi »

Tous ouvrirent de grand yeux : chacun connaissait les vampires souverains et mythiques qui habitaient Voltera en Italie.

« On vous expliquera tout après la fin de notre histoire : j'ai été tellement obsédé par Bella et par son sang que je l'ai embrassé. Alice l'a vu et elle a été tellement choquée qu'elle en ait parlé à Jasper, après je ne sais pas comment Esmé l'a su et nous a découvert. Nous avions tout les deux tellement hontes de nous-même que nous avons quitté Forks. »

« Esmé l'a su car elle m'a écouté en parler à Jasper, tôt ou tard elle l'aurait su : je n'aurais pas pu lui mentir. »

« De toute manière je n'aurais pas réussi à vivre dans le mensonge. »

« Maintenant parlez nous de cette prophétie. »

_A Suivre…_

Ai je bien réussi à créer un bon suspens jusqu'à la fin ? Avez-vous eu la réponse à quelques questions ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !!

Tout d'abord la petite note de l'auteur à cause du temps d'attente : Je suis rentrée de mes vacances de Turquie malade, avec de la température et un léger problème de poumon…problème heureusement, aujourd'hui, réglé, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre sur pied !!

Maintenant ma réponse aux reviewers qui ne se sont pas logés :

**Erika** : J'espère que tu auras la réponse à ta question dans le prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire.

**Méganne 3** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.

**abby915** : Merci pour ce review. Souvent dans mes fictions j'arrive mal à entretenir le suspense donc ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

**Linoa** : Les révélations vont se faire dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, attends toi à ce qu'elles soient surprenantes !

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : Merci pour les deux reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant mes vacances, c'était un voyage très épuisant. Heureusement j'avais ce chapitre déjà écrit à mon retour !

**Crys **: Un nouveau reviewer, ça m'a remonté le moral et forçait à poster ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre.

* * *

_Chapitre précédent :_

_« Maintenant parlez nous de cette prophétie. »_

Part 5 : 

« Nous sommes venus pour cela, pour tout vous expliquer. »

Et avant que Carlisle ne puisse continuer les autre Cullen se levèrent en montrant des dents.

« Des vampires, devant la porte ! »

« Ce sont les Volturi, du moins les personnes dirigeant leur clan. Ils sont là pour donner plus de poids à notre histoire et pour expliquer notre future. Ils rentreront après si vous souhaitez que je vous les présente » déclara Carlisle

« Et comment ! J'ai hâte de les rencontrer pour de vrai, ils sont si mythiques ! » s'exclama Alice

« Pas de problème, mais laissez nous continuer notre histoire avant. »

« Vous devez garder l'esprit ouvert, encore plus ouvert qu'il ne l'est déjà car même nous nous n'avons pas cru au départ à ce que nous ont révélé les Volturi. » ajouta Bella

« Bella et moi sommes partis voir Renée, la mère de Bella et son mari pour s'expliquer avec eux avant que Charlie ne les panique complètement. »

« J'ai dû inventer une excuse très pitoyable comme celle que j'avais inventé lorsque j'avais dû quitter la ville à cause de James. »

« Après cette mise au point Bella et moi avons voyagé et rencontraient d'autres clans qui nous ont accueilli à bras ouverts, comme les Denali. »

« Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas prévenu ? »

« On leur a demandé, et puis on étaient sure que l'on reviendraient tôt ou tard à Forks pour tout vous expliquer. »

« Cependant, à notre grande surprise je suis tombée enceinte » continua Bella « J'avais tout les symptômes de la femme enceinte : des nausées, des maux de tête…mais Carlisle et moi ne pouvions y croire. »

« Dans tout les vieux grimoires que j'avais ramené de mon époque chez les Volturi il n'y avaient encore jamais eu de cas comme Bella ! Je l'ai donc ausculté et j'ai confirmé nos inconcevables soupçons. »

« C'est là que les problèmes ont commencé » intervint Bella « Les Clans refusaient de nous accueillir : ils avaient peur de Bella, et des nomades ont alors commencé à nous traquer, on a tout de suite su qu'ils voulaient la mort de notre futur enfant ! »

« Ca a dû être terrible ! » s'exclama Alice

« Très épuisant… c'est durant un combat que Bella m'a sauvé la vie en utilisant pour la première fois son bouclier. Par la suite je lui ai appris comment le perfectionner en découvrant son fonctionnement. »

Là tous haussèrent un sourcil.

« Oui, je l'active grâce à mes émotions. Mon désir de sauver Carlisle l'avait réveillé. »

« Cependant, je ne voulais pas continuer à mettre notre vie en danger alors nous sommes allés à Voltera pour voir les Volturi. »

« J'avais très peur d'eux même si Carlisle les connaissait bien, je supposais qu'ils pourraient faire pire que nous tourner le dos comme les autres clan. »

« Mais ça a été tout le contraire : Aro, leur chef, nous a expliqué qu'ils allaient nous protéger pour que Bella puise donner naissance au futur chef des vampires. »

« Tu veux dire que les Volturi sont capables de laisser le pouvoir à votre enfant » intervint Emmett interloqué.

« Il gouvernera avec eux à sa majorité car il aura de multiples dons à cause d'un pouvoir unique : celui d'absorber les dons des autres vampires. »

« Alors tout cela provenait d'une prophétie ? »

« Aro nous l'a lu…sans vraiment donner des noms elle parlait parfaitement de l'histoire de Bella, de son arrivée à Forks, d'Edward, d'Esmé et de moi…c'était vraiment surprenant et irréaliste. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à le croire ? »

« Un garde des Volturi nous a montré notre passé : combien il était identique à la prophétie, et notre futur sans pour autant nous rassurer pour notre enfant. »

« J'ai alors suggéré à Carlisle de venir vous voir : pour qu'on s'explique, mais aussi parce que j'espérais une vision d'Alice. »

« Aro a mis longtemps à accepter cette idée : il a même décidé de nous suivre jusqu' Forks avec ses frères et leurs compagnes pour ne pas relâcher leur vigilance et ainsi faire peur aux nomades souhaitant nous attaquer. »

« Waouh…c'est une histoire abracadabrante. »

« Très difficile à croire. »

« Vous verrez, une fois que je vous présenterais les Volturi alors vous serez plus enclin à comprendre. »

« Et à nous pardonner » murmura Bella alors que Carlisle passait une main autour de sa taille.

« C'est aussi ce que j'espère. » chuchota t il.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**A savoir** : Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore été commencé, cependant je suis sure qu'il sera le dernier ( avec peut-être un court épilogue ) alors si vous souhaitez des choses c'est le moment de les proposer dans vos REVIEWS : Quels Volturis voulez-vous absolument voir ? Que souhaitez vous qu'il se passe en plus des dernier révélations ? etc.

Petit message à **Mrs Esmée Cullen ****: **Tu me poses des questions suite à ta review de ce chapitre, les réponses sont dans le chapitre 4, Bella et Carlisle sont partis ensemble car ils avaient hontes de leur baiser et qu'ils ont su grâce à ce baiser qu'il y avait quelque chose de très important entre eux. Par la suite ils ont vécu ensemble ( je l'ai sous-entendu quand j'ai dis qu'il allait voir les différents clans )****comme un vrai couple .

N'oubliez pas de **REVIEWER** !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !!

Petites réponses à mes revieweurs qui ne se sont pas loggés :

**Linoa :** Les Volturis que tu voulais sont là, Aro était primordial et Alec fait parti des gens de la garde qui sont des vrais dangers, donc c'est bon pour protéger Bella et son bébé.

**Mrs Esmée Cullen **: J'ai répondu à ta question lors du chapitre précédent. Je voulais faire de leur retour la seule partie de l'histoire, d'où le titre.

**Méganne **: Ca se passera bien, un peu de colère peut venir mais j'adore les fins heureuses !!

**Crys** : Tu vas être surpris par la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

Part 6 :

Carlisle se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée là où toute sa famille l'attendait. Il ouvrit à Aro et Marcus, les deux rois du royaume des vampire et de Voltera ainsi qu'à leur garde rapprochée : Alec, Jane, Chelsea et Renata.

« Entrez » annonça t il à la petite troupe.

« Jane, Alec, restez en retrait » déclara Aro avant d'entrer de manière très royale dans la maison.

« Avez-vous senti un quelconque danger ? » demanda Carlisle inquiet.

« Non, je ne pense pas que d'autres vampires oseraient nous attaquer. Pas avec une telle puissance d'attaque. » répondit Aro avec un sourire diabolique.

« Mais on ne sait jamais. Maintenant que l'on sait que cette prophétie peut être exacte autant être prudent. » répliqua Marcus.

« Alors tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit est vrai !, c'est si surprenant ! » osa dire Alice.

« Je comprends votre scepticisme mais vous avez bien vu le ventre de Bella, non ? » déclara Marcus.

« Au fait, où est elle ? » demanda Aro.

« A l'étage, elle préfère se reposer : le voyage et toutes ses révélations l'ont épuisé » déclara Carlisle.

« Bien, nous te suivons, les présentations attendront bien quelques minutes. »

Tous montèrent à l'étage, Bella salua le petit groupe et Renata se plaça derrière elle.

« Voici Aro et Marcus, les deux rois de Voltera. Aro lit dans les esprits les pensées passées et présentes en touchant sa victime alors que Marcus devine les liens et les relations entre les gens. Il y aussi un autre roi, Caius, qui lui est, je suppose, resté à Voltera. »

Aro hocha la tête et Carlisle continua sa présentation.

« Chelsea peut rapprocher ou diviser les membres d'un groupe et ainsi influencer sur les liens émotionnels entre les gens. Pour Renata quiconque l'attaque ou attaque celui ou celle qu'elle protège perd tous ses moyens. Dehors il y a Jane et Alec, qui sont sœur et frère, Jane peut donner à sa victime une atroce souffrance alors qu'Alec prive sa victime de toute sensation et de tout sens. »

Devant la liste d'autant de pouvoirs effrayants la plupart des Cullens reculèrent en restant bouches bées.

« Le meilleur de notre garde est là pour protéger Bella et son bébé, et par la même occasion Carlisle mais nous savons tous qu'ils seront le mieux protégés à Voltera en Italie. » expliqua Aro.

« J'y venais Aro. Bella et moi allons revenir là-bas pour une durée indéterminée. C'est pour cela que l'on voulait vous voir avant. » déclara Carlisle s'asseyant à côté de Bella lui prenant la main.

« Une durée indéterminée » répéta Emmett ne comprenant pas, comme chaque membre de sa famille.

« Nous ne savons pas encore comment va grandir leur bébé vu qu'il s'agit du premier bébé d'un couple de vampire. Soit c'est un hybride qui aura une croissance humaine, d'où sa majorité à 18 ans, soit c'est un pur vampire et là 18 mois seront nécessaires. Quoiqu'il en soit en fonction de ce qui va se passer vous serez ou pas les bienvenus à Voltera » expliqua Aro.

« Si vous ne nous supportez toujours pas ensemble alors Bella et moi pensons que Chelsea pourra utiliser son don sur vous et vous faire oublier notre vie. »

« Ce serait vraiment la chose ultime à faire » intervint Bella « Je sais très bien que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie » elle regarda rapidement Alice « ainsi que des personnes que je considérais comme des frères et des sœurs, et même une seconde mère » elle posa rapidement son regard sur Esmé « Mais je sais aussi que sans vous tous, le clan d'Olympic, Carlisle et moi ne nous sentirons jamais complets, tout comme notre futur enfant. »

« C'est un très beau discours Bella » déclara Carlisle lui serrant la main. « Elle a parfaitement résumé ce que je ressens aussi. »

« Avant de vous pardonner » commença Jasper remarquant immédiatement combien les visages de Bella et Carlisle s'étaient éclairés « J'ai une question. »

« Seulement une ? » demanda Alice à côté de lui.

« Le nécessaire a été, pour moi, expliqué mais il me reste la question de vos yeux : Pourquoi sont ils restés bruns clairs ? »

Aro eut un léger grognement.

« Aro n'est toujours pas d'accord avec nos choix, mais un pacte reste un pacte » déclara Carlisle regardant son très ancien ami. « Quand on a su pour la prophétie on a accepté de rester à Voltera si nous continuions à rester 'végétariens' ».

« Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle redevienne le vampire qu'il avait été à ses débuts, et pire encore que notre enfant ait le goût de la chair humaine avant sa naissance. »

« Oui, mais après rien n'est dit… » commença Aro.

« Pas avec une mère comme Bella qui lui expliquera, tout comme moi, l'importance de chaque espèce dans notre monde. »

Aro eut une moue de dédain.

« Bien, Carlisle, Bella, je vous pardonne. J'ai vite compris à vos paroles que vous étiez restés les mêmes. »

« Merci Jasper. »

« Je suis mon mari, il n'a que très rarement tord : je l'ai bien choisi » répondit Alice souriant.

« Je vous pardonne aussi » répondit Emmett « Rosalie aussi, même s'il lui faudra plus de temps » ajouta t il en regardant sa femme.

Tous se tournèrent vers Edward et Esmé alors que Marcus expliquait à son fère les différentes relations avec Bella et Carlisle.

A SUIVRE !!

* * *

Petite explication : Avec l'histoire des pouvoirs de chacun je n'ai pu terminer cette histoire dans ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera le dernier, avec dans cette même partie une conclusion.

De mon point de vue, la personne qui doit leur donner leur pardon est Esmé, Edward avait laissé Bella, c'est comme s'il avait rompu avec elle avant qu'elle ne rencontre Victoria…

* * *

Bonne nouvelle : Je prends quelques jours de congés la semaine prochaine donc normalement j'écrirais la suite durant ces moments. Si tout se passe bien elle sera postée dans deux semaines.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !!

J'ai été bien déçue de ne recevoir que 4 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, peut-être vous attendiez-vous à plus d'action ? Pour moi l'essentiel avait été dit avant, il ne manquait plus qu'une fin et un épilogue heureux ( ci-dessous )

Réponse à mes reviewers :

**Méganne 3** : Voici le dernier chapitre, toute bonne chose à une fin…mais ma dernière note devrait te faire plaisir.

**Crys** : Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que tu m'as suivi depuis le début. Oui, l'imagination est très importante pour moi, je me refuse de faire des simples copies du livre en remplaçant Edward par Carlisle ;)

* * *

Partie 7 :

Edward fut le premier à parler, Esmé essayait encore de rassembler ce qu'elle voulait leur dire.

« Bella, si je me suis éloigné de toi c'était pour te protéger. A cette époque je pensais que tu serais éternellement en danger avec moi. Te laisser seule a été une grave erreur. »

« Tu sais bien que même si l'on avaient rompu je n'aurais pas pu m'éloigner de ta famille. Je considérais chaque membre de ta famille comme la mienne. »

« J'avais envisagé de déménager mais je sais que ça aurait blessé tout les membres de notre famille, Rosalie y compris, même si elle n'osera jamais l'avouer. »

Rosalie fixa sur Edward un regard furieux mais ce dernier continua imperturbable.

« J'ai vu combien avec Carlisle tu étais heureuse. Je sais et je l'ai su quand tu es parti que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. »

Marcus hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que tous savaient déjà.

« Sois heureuse », conclut Edward, puis il se tourna vers son père adoptif. « Dad, j'ai senti que tu nous avais trahi quand tu es parti avec Bella, je t'en ai voulu à cause de cette réaction : partir, sans t'expliquer, cela ne te ressemblait pas ! Cependant je connais bien Bella et je sais pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle est vraiment heureuse avec toi alors j'espère qu'elle le restera. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, fils. Merci. » répondit Carlisle visiblement très ému.

Bella n'osa pas croiser le regard d'Esmé quand cette dernière reprit la parole.

« Je ne vais pas nier ce que tout le monde a vu : vous êtes heureux, et pour l'instant je suis malheureuse. »

« Esmé.. » commença Bella la regardant avec tristesse.

« Laissez moi finir. J'espère que Carlisle n'était pas mon âme sœur comme il semble déjà être celle de Bella. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmé, vous la trouverez bientôt, elle est tout près d'ici »intervint Marcus souhaitant voir Bella, qu'il considérait comme sa fille, et Carlisle, repartir en paix.

« Merci » puis elle regarda tour à tour Bella et Carlisle « Soyez heureux mais laissez moi du temps pour vous accepter. Peut-être viendrais je vous voir beaucoup de temps après la naissance de votre fils ? » conclut elle en regardant le ventre de Bella.

Bella et Carlisle hochèrent la tête.

« Vous êtes tous invités à Voltera pour fêter la naissance de Charlie » déclara Bella regardant chaque membre de son ancienne famille.

« Charlie, ce prénom ne fait pas très royal » intervint Aro.

« C'est celui de mon père. Si vous le souhaitez, Aro, Carlisle et moi en trouveront un second plus royal qui ira avec celui-ci. »

Aro apprécia ce compromis et conclut la réunion de famille.

« Isabella ; Carlisle, on va y aller. Il se fait tard et mieux vaut éviter de 'voyager' la nuit. »

« Très bien Aro, on vous suit. A bientôt. »

Alice, Jasper, Emmett serrèrent Bella du mieux qui le purent, dans leur bras, ainsi que Carlisle.

Avant de partir Jasper prit Carlisle en aparté.

« Je ne souhaitais pas le dire devant Esmé quand j'ai lu vos émotions mais je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bonheur émanant de toi. C'était si fort que je souhaitais te dire combien j'ai été heureux de la ressentir. »

« Merci Jasper. Bella va réaliser mon rêve : être père, alors que je pensais cela impossible. Je pense tous les jours à cet être qui naîtra de nous et il me permet d'enlever chaque pensée négative que je peux ressentir. »

« Je suis heureux pour vous et j'ai hâte de rencontrer Charlie, comme Alice. »

« A bientôt »

* * *

**EPILOGUE** :

Deux mois plus tard Bella accoucha d'un petit garçon, Charlie Alexandre, qui était le portrait craché de son père pour ses cheveux, blonds comme le blé, et de sa mère pour ses yeux d'un beau brun clairs.

Comme promis Bella et Carlisle invitèrent le reste des Cullen à venir les rencontrer, mais pas seulement eux !, puisqu'Aro invita les autres clans et il fut présenté à tous comme le futur roi de la prophétie.

« Cet enfant ne pouvait pas rester caché éternellement. Maintenant tous les clans savent pour la prophétie et aucun n'osera l'attaquer vu qu'il est sous notre protection. » leur avait il expliqué.

Tout les Cullen, à l'exception d'Esmé et d'Edward, allèrent au banquet préparé par Aro pour le futur roi.

Bella et Carlisle furent ravis de voir leur fils grandir normalement, ainsi ils pouvait le voir évoluer sans manquer un moment de sa vie, même si pour cela ils devaient rester à Voltera.

La première année de sa naissance, Charlie reçut deux visites surprises : Renée et Phil qui bien sûre furent protégés de tous par Rénata sur ordre d'Aro, et Esmé et Edward qui vinrent accompagnés de leur tua cantante, et du reste de la famille Cullen. Esmé avait dans ses mains les papiers de son divorce avec Carlisle qu'elle était la première à signer, ainsi Carlisle était désormais livre et pourrait, par la suite, épouser son âme sœur et la mère de son fils sous la bénédiction de tous.

**FIN**

* * *

**Petites notes de l'auteur** :

Pour ceux qui veulent que je réponde à leur review avant que je ne poste les futurs chapitres de mes autres histoires vous devez créer un compte.

J'ai une idée pour une prochaine Bella/Carlisle, je créerais une note spéciale après avoir posté ce chapitre … dans quelques temps (sans doute Jeudi de cette semaine), ainsi vous pourrez y lire le sommaire, et pour ceux qui me diront ce qu'ils en pensent (en étant loggés) ils pourront me poser une question quand à cette future histoire.


	8. Note pour future histoire

Bonjour à tous ! !

Bonne nouvelle, après avoir écrit 3 voir même 4 plans d'histoire que je n'arrivais pas à transformer en histoire j'ai enfin commencé une nouvelle Bella/Carlisle, elle s'intitulera « **Révélations** » , elle se passe durant Tentation ( New Moon ) après que les Cullen aient abandonné Bella…quelques mois après donc.

Voici son sommaire : Les membres de l'ancienne famille Cullen découvrent Bella et Carlisle ensemble à Voltera pour le jour de la Saint Marcus . Comment sont ils devenus amants ?

Qu'y aura t il ? : Vous y lirez des révélations de la part de Carlisle et de Bella ( qui vont raconter leur histoire comme dans « **Leur Retour** » mais aussi celles de Jasper, d'Alice et d'Edward ! ! Bien entendu il n'y aura pas que les Cullens

Où en suis je ? : J'ai commencé à écrire les premiers chapitres hier, je vais les taper dans le courant de la semaine, et normalement si tout se passe bien je termine mon écriture la semaine prochaine et je poste très bientôt ( pas de date vraiment prévu car je ne veux pas vous décevoir ) ! !

Durée de l'histoire : Relativement courte, plus courte que '**Leur Retour'** je pense, même si je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites moi vos premières impressions…sur l'idée générale, sur ce que vous vous imaginez y lire . J'ai fais ce petit message pour que chaque personne ayant mis « **Leur Retour **» dans leur favori, dans leur alerte ( grand merci ) sache pour cette nouvelle histoire.

Megara1


End file.
